


Snow Is Falling.

by AestheticGalaxy



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: British swearing, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, HAPPY HOLIDAYS Y'ALL, How Do I Tag, I felt soft, M/M, The title makes no sense and will probably be changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticGalaxy/pseuds/AestheticGalaxy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve in England rn, I'm ill, and I would die for these boys





	Snow Is Falling.

It was fucking freezing, and Simon was  _not_ getting out of bed.

Instead, he lay there in his half-conscious state wondering where his partner, of a year now, had run off to. He felt around on the other half of the bed to find nothing but strangely neat sheets. He would've checked for any signs of heat where Baz had been laying, but he didn't produce a lot of body heat in the first place, and Simon was a walking radiator.

Suddenly, the door creaked revealing the bastard, who held a cup of tea. Simon smiled as he entered, Baz was more focused on not letting the tea spill.

"G'mornin' love," Simon mumbled as Baz sat down on the bed, shifting under the covers. His voice was still deep from his sleep, making Baz chuckle slightly.

"Good morning," He replied, placing a small kiss on to Simon's messy curls.

"No tea for me?" Simon pouted.

"Frankly Snow you don't deserve any of my tea." Baz smiled playfully. Simon only pouted harder.

"Rude."

"If you want some go make some yourself."

"It's too cold."

"I  _told_ you sleeping naked was a bad idea." Baz sipped on his tea, the wanker. "You'll catch a cold."

Simon hummed slightly. "Hm, you prefer it when I sleep naked though."

"That... I can't deny."

"Besides, you'll take care of me if I get ill-"

"Oh as if I'd be dealing with your snotty arse."

"You would. You wanna know why?"

Baz smiled. "Why is that, Snow?"

"Because you love me," Simon sang, snuggling himself closer to Baz, throwing his arm over his stomach and pressing his face into his side.

"Crowley, I wish I knew why."

"Because of um, how did you put it again?" Simon asked. "Oh that's right, I'm the centre of your universe, was it?"

" _Merlin and Morgana_ , how do you remember that but you forget how to make cereal properly?"

"Hey! Milk first is a perfectly valid way to make cereal!"

" _Heathen_."

Simon rolled his eyes. "But I guess the stuff you say is just that important to me."

There was a moment of silence after that. Simon heard Baz put his cuppa down and suddenly felt him shifting. He then realised that Baz was under the covers with him and trying to kiss every single mole on his face.

"You're- So- Adorable- It's- Not- Fair-" Baz punctuated each word with another kiss to the face. Simon was giggling at this point.

"Oh my Gods stop it!" Simon laughed.

Baz finally slowed and ended his attack with a soft kiss to Simon's lips. Time always seemed to move like molasses when he was kissing Baz. Whether it was soft kisses like these or full-on snogging, it always felt like that was the most important thing at that moment. And often, it always was.

When Baz finally pulled away, Simon sighed of disappointment. Oh well, at least he got to see those glorious grey eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Baz."

"It's Christmas Eve, Snow.

Simon huffed. "Merry Christmas  _Eve_ , Baz."

Baz smiled softly. "Merry Christmas Eve, Simon, and happy one-year."

**Author's Note:**

> It's Christmas Eve in England rn, I'm ill, and I would die for these boys


End file.
